Firsts
by Ryuki Rose
Summary: Korra reminisces about her journey to Republic City on a cargo ship. In particular, she thinks of the man who became her companion...among other things.
1. Chapter 1

Rose-lilies. A bouquet of rose-lilies, delivered to the Air Temple, with a scant note tied to it. Korra stared at the large arrangement, her eyes roving over the expansive hues of creams and reds and greens and yellows and every color in-between and around. Along with a note, a cardstock was attached to the ribbon that bound the flowers. A symbolism reference, for the colors; romantic emotions, such as innocence, charm, desire, and vitality.

The Avatar glanced over the colors, then at the bouquet perched on her bedside table. There had to be, at least, three of every color and – if bought by the dozens – the closest estimate would be thirty-six. A quick count confirmed it; _thirty-six rose-lilies_. Korra felt the flush creep across her cheeks, flopping onto her bed as she scraped her small list of admirers. Mako and Bolin couldn't have paid for such an extravagant gift; perhaps Tahno; Asami? Korra shook her head at the limited number she came across. Maybe they were just an appreciation gift from the city. Gifts of gratitude passed through her door more often than secret admirer bouquets.

"_My apologies for claiming so many firsts._" The tight, neat script sent Korra's heart pounding. Her body warmed, her lips tingled, her breath caught in her throat.

Korra's mind whirled a moment, replaying all those mentioned 'firsts.'

xxx

A bright morning with home-sick Korra standing on the deck of a cargo ship. It had been the only boat ride out of the Southern Tribe that she could find on such short notice. A new world stretched out before her while her home dwindled on the horizon. Though the sky burned with lush oranges and pinks, the Avatar leaned over the rail, watching a pack of orca-dolphins glide alongside the hull. Distracted, she didn't even notice the rusty metal shifting under her weight. Korra's world almost shifted into the icy waters. While it wouldn't have been a problem, given her abilities, the strong hand that shot out and grabbed her was still appreciated.

A moment of adrenaline-pumped fright shot through her tense body before she realized a large firmness hugged her close.

Glancing up, Korra quickly surveyed him – pale, blue eyed, dark haired – before smiling, "Thanks."

"Care is pertinent on this old ship," His voice was deep and gravelly and made his chest vibrate against Korra. The Avatar felt a warm fuzz blossom in her gut, an indescribable reaction that she couldn't place. His eyes turned from the broken rail to Korra, a soft upward tilt of his lips offered the barest hint of a smile, "Be a little more cautious."

He released her, taking a step back. Korra felt a sudden chill swipe over her skin and crossed her arms. Shamed, mildly, by the light scold, she had to fight the pout her lips tried to form. What right did a stranger have to do that? Then again, she was new to traveling so far from home with no one save for Naga. The polar bear-dog was sleeping in the cargo, not entirely settled on a rollicking ship at sea.

"Running away from home?"

"Wh-what?"

"You're obviously from the Tribe and you're no fisherman." The man pointed out, folding his arms behind his back. Though he smiled at her, there was a strange wariness in his expression, "So, running away or to something?"

The Avatar thought about his question, before smiling, "A little of both, I guess. I'm heading to Republic City."

His eyebrows quirked slightly, a curious glint catching his blue eyes, "For business or pleasure?"

"Both, again."

"I see."

A beat of silence as they both regarded each other. Both strangers, neither named to one another. Strange, tantalizing thoughts tickled their minds. Korra sought a companion. The man? Loneliness and long, hard nights created a rarely acted upon yearning, perhaps.

Finally, Korra broke the silence with a polite attempt to continue conversation. Her curiosity was also piqued, "How about you, where're you heading?"

"Republic City."

Korra pressed, a slight grin on her lips while her voice took on a teasing edge, "Business or pleasure?"

"Mostly business." He threw Korra sidelong glance, something brewing in his gaze. Korra ignored it, though she could feel electricity in the air and the tug at her stomach.

"Mostly?"

"I could probably work in a little pleasure." The man replied with a non-committal shrug. Before Korra could press upon that statement, the man added, "If you're headed to Republic City, what are you leaving?"

The Avatar carefully stepped lightly over her thoughts. While she basked in being the Avatar and loved to proclaim it at every turn, she wanted to make it to Republic City before her parents and the White Lotus could find her. If they located her, they could easily drag her back. Besides, it could be fun to relinquish the title for the short voyage.

"My parents and my grandparents," Korra had no qualms addressing her sifus as grandparents, "They want to hold me back, but I know I'm ready for..." She trailed off, seeking a proper end to her desire. Glancing out over the horizon, Korra not only saw the sea, but the new cultures and people who awaited, the adventures and the stories. With an expansive wave of her arm, the young woman concluded with, "I know I'm ready for the world."

A deep chuckle tickled at Korra's ears and she glanced at the man. He grinned, almost fondly, at her while shaking his head, "I'm sorry, it's not you. I ran away when I was about your age for similar reasons. Teenage rebellion dies hard, I suppose."

"It's not just rebellion! I've been so sheltered, there's so much to see and learn and experience!" An embarrassed flush bit at her face as her noble reasons became reduced to 'a phase.' Korra looked away from the man, barely hiding a pout.

"Sheltered?" She could hear the man's eyebrows raise in curiosity, "What do you expect to find in Republic City that you couldn't find at home?"

Korra fell quiet, thinking about his question. What didn't she have at home, at the complex where she trained and lived? Friends her age, for starters. Sure, there were the White Lotus members, but something could be said for recreational companions. Boys, too, though Korra hadn't really anticipated the feeling she now realized she was a bit fond of the idea of romance. Dates never happened with her gargantuan father around.

"Just...just going out, I guess. Making friends my age and dating and doing whatever it is girls my age do." The embarrassed flush deepened, tingling across her face and up her ears. She felt ridiculous, tethered to making such talk to a man who assisted her. Why was she even opening up to such a stranger?

"I see." He coughed and, undoubtedly, was hiding a bit of a grin behind his knuckles as he did so.

"_Look_," Korra turned to him, a flicker of anger in her eyes while her hands found home on her hips, "I don't need to be judged by some stranger who hasn't even introduced himself. Thanks for the help, but I'm go-"

Korra didn't realize how close he was to her until the man took that single step closer. He loomed over her, tall and broad, and heat emanated from his body. Before Korra could shift away, her companion leaned over her, lips close to her ear. His voice rumbled through her body, making even her bones shudder with anticipation, "There is little to do on this ship in way of social experience. However, may I suggest experiencing a superb wine with me in my quarters?"

And, again, Korra was left chilled as the man pulled away. He began a brisk, confident stroll toward the door that led under the deck, where a few small rooms for passengers lay. The Avatar watched the man as he disappeared through the doorway. Inside her chest, she felt a warm excitement and an even warmer shame.

Being invited to follow this man, a man well over ten years her senior, to his room for alcohol? It would be foolish to do and reckless to follow. Korra stared intently at the doorway, weighing options and what little experience she could cite.

Curiosity drove Korra's feet, though, and soon she was disappearing into the belly of the ship. If she was always so cautious, she'd never get the experiences she craved.

The room was similar to Korra's: tiny, cramped, the slosh of the sea right outside while the metal creaked, a sole light swinging back and forth. The narrow bed took most of the room, but there was a small jut where the bathroom was and just enough room for a small bedside table. Further up the wall, just above the window, a luggage rack cradled a large, oversized, bulging suitcase.

"Sit, I can stand." The man motioned to the bed while he poured two small glasses of wine. Korra noted, as she accepted his proffered glass, that he gave her quite a lot less than himself.

Quirking her eyebrows, Korra stared at the dark red drink, before taking a tentative sniff. A strong whiff of alcohol accompanied a sweet fruity medley made the young woman jerk back and wince.

"Feel no obligation to drink it," The man lowered his own glass, his lips stained red from a sip, "I am more at ease when not being watched by others, I apologize for the deception."

"Your observation skills are lacking; the crew has been leering at you since the start of the journey." He leaned against a small expanse of clear wall, taking another languid sip from his glass.

"Why? Wait," Korra tilted her head, eyebrows jumping up, "Have you been watching me?"

"It is not unusual for ship crews to go months without the touch of a lovely lady," he answered, "As for your earlier question, my name is Takuma."

"And have you been watching me?" Reiterated Korra, equal parts annoyed and amuse with his evasiveness. Korra leaned back on the bed, bracing herself with her hands as she regarded Takuma. She realized his eyes weren't on her face, though. Oh no, those light blue eyes of his were tracing the contours of her body. A sudden, unfamiliar heat clenched at her lower stomach and Korra sat up straighter, allowing the folds of her coat to mask her body's shape a bit better. "_Well_?"

The sudden movement, coupled with the insistent reiteration, drew Takuma's eyes back to her face, "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

The girl lightly scoffed, "If that's what you want to call it."

"It's an anomaly to see a young woman on cargo ships," A subtle, wry grin curled at his lips as he added, emphatically, "Especially without chaperones."

Korra shrugged, without anything to add. He already knew she had run away. The cargo ship was the only one departing and, given her paltry amount of cash, the only thing she could afford. "I can handle myself, thanks."

"Are you sure about that?"

"_Ye_-"

For the second time within the hour of meeting, the man interrupted her and invaded her personal space. Except, this time he had her pinned to the bed, his large hands easily restraining her at the wrists. The mattress squeaked harshly as his weight settled while a sudden flare of heat slammed across Korra's whole body.

"What do you think you're doing!" Korra snarled, struggling to move beneath his body.

"You followed a stranger, who offered alcohol to you, to his room. An older, wiser, and much more cunning stranger more familiar with the evil ways of the world." His voice growled against her, his chest vibrating from the words. Takuma dropped his face to her cheek, his hot breath playing across her ear, "You're not ready for Republic City, little girl."


	2. Chapter 2

"My name isn't little girl," Korra growled, shifting her feet to gain a hold. With determination and a grunt, she managed to throw the man to the side. However, his grip on her wrists was solid and, as Takuma fell to the floor, Korra came with. Both landed with a thud and a hiss of pain escaped Takuma's lips, along with the air from his lungs.

Korra got to her elbows, finding herself straddling the hulk of a man. Despite the mortified blush burning at her cheeks, Korra found confidence and rage, "And I'm more capable than you think, Takuma."

The young woman shifted quickly, so her knee rested with threatening comfort between his legs. Once the man regained his breath, his eyes flickered to her positioned knee then to her face. Korra glared down at him, flexing her fists until he understood. As his grip loosened, he stared up at her, a drunken tinge to his cheeks, "How may I properly address you, then?"

Somehow, the air felt different. A change in tensions. Something in his eyes and the way his body tensed beneath her thighs. Though free, she didn't bother to sit straight and remained closely hovering over him. Korra realized that the heat in her stomach, though it had momentarily been subdued, returned with a full flare. The adrenaline in her veins brought pleasant tingles dancing across her flesh.

"Korra. My name is Korra." She tried to stay angry, tried to keep a bite to her tone, "And you're drunk."

"Korra." He tried the word out on his tongue with a soft reverence that made Korra's lower tummy quiver. Slowly, Takuma's hand came up and brushed a few strands from her face, tucking them behind her ear. He chuckled while his eyes remained locked to her features, "I apologize, my lesson has backfired upon me and I've made a rather large ass of myself."

"Yeah, you have." Korra jerked away from his touch, shifting into an upright position. She didn't want to languish under his calloused hand too long. Besides, he was a lightweight, "And you're still drunk."

Takuma shook his head, "I fear I am perfectly sober. I am merely much more despicable than I originally thought."

Korra's anger withered to a curiosity.

Takuma, hesitant, reached up and caressed his palm against Korra's cheek. The Avatar tensed, ready for an underhanded and painful retribution from the other. It never came.

"I'm afraid my lesson to make you has turned me into the very thing I was _pretending_ to be."

"Wh-what?" Korra jerked away from his hand, despite the warmth that stirred inside her from his touch. Her heart clenched, unsure of his words.

Takuma's chest expanded as he took a deep breath, preparing his words. Slowly, Korra sank as he let it out in a long, low exhale. "I seclude myself, keep myself away from others for good reason. However, it seems that loneliness has taken a toll I did not expect."

At his own words, Takuma averted his gaze, the pinkish hue of his cheeks deepening. The young woman atop him took a moment to register why he couldn't meet her gaze. A smoldering heat centered on his groin, a stiffness. Shocked she hadn't noticed earlier, the Avatar looked down between her thighs, face flushing at the sight of the bulge. Her gaze slowly traveled back up Takuma's body, finding his still gaze still averted.

A part she hadn't realized she possessed cried out about the amount of fabric between their bodies and reminded her how his hand elicited tingly, pleasant feelings. What else could other bits of his anatomy do to her? Korra suppressed an excited shudder at that thought while feeling ashamed of herself. She barely knew this man and he was much older than her! Yet, here she was straddling him like a brothel floozy! Unintentionally! What would her parents or Sifu Katara say? What would Tenzin say?

And what could they say? They weren't present. Thank Roku for that, but the realization sunk into Korra's brain, leaving a rather deep impression.

She remembered the stories her parents had fed her, about their first meeting and courtship. Both were so awkward and tense and nervous. Each bumbled around the other. Even as a child, Korra had cringed at the thought of being such a yuppie in a relationship. Yet, here she had control and the ability to gain some confidence,_ some experience,_ in fields she lacked so much.

Her chest tightened at the thoughts that blossomed through her thoughts and she became suddenly, and painfully, aware of her own groin beginning to heatedly throb.

Suddenly, Korra sat up, pressing her groin against his as she shifted weight. Takuma suppressed a groan and turned his gaze to the young woman. His flush deepened as Korra 'inadvertently' shifted her hips against him while wrestling her parka off. "What are you doing?"

The Avatar sat straighter atop Takuma, shoulders back and chest thrust out. She tossed the parka over her shoulder while his eyes wandered up and down her body, now given a more luscious view without the coat in the way. Korra grinned as his eyes finally found hers and almost shivered seeing the molten hunger.

"I am taking you up on your offer," Korra started, lowering herself slowly, languishing in the feeling of her chest against his, his firmness beneath her soft pliability. With her lips centimeters from his, Korra purred, "I'm getting some experience."

* * *

The rest will probably be posted on Archive of our Own due to explicit nature. I'm located there under Ryuki. :)


End file.
